Project Summary The COPACABANA Genomics Core will provide innovative, reliable and transparent services using innovative new technologies to enable the Projects to accomplish their individual and overall aims and to disseminate new workflows and assays that are developed by Projects to the wider community. Specifically, the Genomics Core will enable Projects 1, 2 and 3 in advancing the quality control metrics for validating genome-editing technologies, identify robust RNA signatures for classification of cortical layer V neurons and astroglial cells and to provide high-quality single-cell RNA-seq data and disseminate all these analyses to the community.